


Donde pertenece el corazón

by be_mine



Series: Un nuevo comienzo [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Jealousy, Lost Love, M/M, Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/be_mine/pseuds/be_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve debe volver a la tierra a solucionar sus temas pendientes. Debe enfrentar a Tony y al resto de los vengadores mientras Thor lo espera en Asgard.<br/>Tony ya no tiene nada que perder, así que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para recuperar a su amor perdido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decir adiós no es fácil

Separarse de Thor estaba siendo muy difícil. Mientras recolectaba la ropa que iba a llevar a la tierra podía sentir los ojos del dios siguiéndolo por el cuarto, sin embargo no dijo palabra alguna. Era una sensación extraña. Se suponía que estaba preparándose para volver a su planeta de origen, su antiguo hogar pero Steve no podía dejar de sentir que iba a alejarse de lo más hermoso que tenía en su vida en ese momento. Estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo correcto, ir a la tierra era lo que debía hacer, sin embargo esta vez le estaba costando como nunca en su vida hacer lo que se esperaba de él. Todo en su cuerpo le gritaba que debía quedarse, sus manos morían por tocar ese cuerpo, su boca se atragantaba con las palabras de amor que quería susurrar a ese oído. Con cada paso, con cada movimiento su cuerpo se tensaba cada vez más. 

—Creo que es mejor que vistas tu traje Steve – dijo Thor suavemente – así podrás llevar tu escudo fácilmente.

—Si, tienes razón.

Mirando al dios a los ojos Steve se quitó la ropa que estaba vistiendo, pieza tras pieza cayeron al suelo mientras Thor se acercaba a él lentamente con el traje en sus manos. Cuando estuvieron cara a cara, besarse y abrazarse por enésima vez fue natural para ellos. Después de unos minutos Thor lo ayudó a vestirse nuevamente aprovechando cada movimiento y cada gesto para acariciar la dorada piel del soldado. Cuando Steve ya estuvo vestido y sus cosas empacadas ya no hubo excusa para atrasar la partida. Con resignación, ambos hombres subieron a la balsa que los estaba esperando en el balcón.

Durante el vuelo la mente de Steve era un torbellino de emociones que no lograba ordenar. Sentía angustia por tener que dejar a su nuevo amor e incertidumbre por lo que podía encontrar en la tierra. Sabía que aún sentía cariño por Tony, pero ¿sentiría aún atracción hacia él? ¿sentiría rencor? Eran preguntas que solo podría responder cuando estuviera frente a su ex marido. Steve se preguntaba si el amor que estaba sintiendo por Thor iba a verse afectado de alguna forma al enfrentar al hombre que antes había querido amar por el resto de su vida. Mirando al dios se preguntó si Thor tendría alguna duda, si tendría algún miedo. Si era así su rostro no dejaba entrever nada. Steve hubiera deseado prometer miles de cosas pero sabía que no podía hacerlo y que Thor tampoco se lo estaba pidiendo.

El dios se mantuvo en silencio, sin embargo su postura era tan majestuosa como siempre y su rostro mostraba calma y ternura. Durante todo el viaje estuvo sujetando la mano de Steve acariciándola tiernamente mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa suave. 

Steve lo miraba con adoración. La expresión de Thor era tan serena y dulce que le provocaba una sensación cálida en su pecho y al mismo tiempo una puntada de dolor en su estómago. Aun se sentía maravillado de que ese hombre increíble, poderoso y al mismo tiempo tan dulce quisiera empezar una vida a su lado y la idea de separarse de él le hacía sentir dolor físico.

Al llegar al puente, Thor se apartó un momento de él para darle instrucciones a Heimdall acerca del viaje.

—Buenas tardes Heimdall

—Buenas tardes mi príncipe, capitán – Steve solo hizo un gesto con el rostro.

—Mi padre ha autorizado abrir un nuevo portal hacia Midgard, esta vez directamente sobre la Torre de los Vengadores. Tony Stark ya tiene preparada la azotea para soportar el golpe de energía.

—Lo sé mi príncipe. Ya está todo listo.

—Steve puede volver cuando quiera. Cuando te llame debes traerlo de inmediato.

—Como usted diga, su majestad.

Con un gesto de aprobación Thor saludó al guardián y se acercó hacia Steve para rodearlo con sus brazos en un último abrazo. Steve respondió con fervor al contacto hundiendo su rostro en el cuello del dios aspirando con fuerza el dulce aroma que emanaba de él.

—Dios, ya te estoy extrañando - le dijo al oído

—Y yo a ti... 

Sin decir más, Thor tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó apasionadamente, como si quisiera entregarle su alma a través de ese beso. Steve sintió un calor tan intenso que llegó a lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Se entregó a ese beso con abandono saboreando la cálida lengua que poseía su boca con ardor. 

El beso pareció durar una eternidad hasta que las bocas tuvieron que separarse para tomar algo de aire.

—Si me necesitas llámame

—Ya te necesito

—Vuelve a mí

—Te amo Thor

Lo último que Steve vio antes de sumergirse en la fuerte luz del puente fue el gesto dolorido de Thor y su voz lejana.

—¡Vuelve a mí!


	2. Algo queda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve vuelve a la tierra y tiene una intensa conversación con Tony. Aún hay cariño, pero ¿será suficiente?

Esta vez Steve no cerró sus ojos. Maravillado observó cada rayo de luz y energía que lo rodeaba. A pesar del nerviosismo que sentía por volver a la tierra, la espectacularidad que lo rodeaba logró distraer su mente hasta que vio la torre Stark acercarse a toda velocidad. Al siguiente segundo estaba parado en medio de un pequeño helipuerto marcado por los extraños símbolos asgardianos. Era de noche y no había nadie a la vista. La suave luz que iluminaba la torre le permitió distinguir la terraza en la que tantas veces había estado antes. Steve tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

—Jarvis, ¿me escuchas?

—Por supuesto capitán Rogers. Bienvenido señor.

—Gracias Jarvis. ¿Hay alguien en la torre?

—Si capitán. El señor Stark está subiendo en este momento.

El nerviosismo se volvió a apoderar de su cuerpo. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. “Cálmate Rogers” – se dijo a si mismo – “Puedo hacerlo, debo respirar, respirar…”

Steve estaba parado en medio de la terraza cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando salir al millonario. Estaba vestido con unos vaqueros ceñidos y un chaleco negro ajustado que lo hacía ver muy atractivo. Su rostro se veía tenso. Al parecer estaba tan nervioso como Steve.

—¡Steve! – dijo Tony acercándose a él levantando los brazos como para abrazarlo – ¡Bienvenido!

Steve no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se contrajera y diera en paso atrás rechazando el contacto, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Tony. 

—Tony…

—Claro, por supuesto, no quieres tocarme – dijo Tony deteniéndose junto a su ex marido y acercando esta vez solo su mano – Al menos podemos darnos la mano, ¿No te parece?

—Si, Tony, lo siento… no quise… - Steve tomó la mano que se le ofrecía.

—Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Es muy pronto verdad? Buen, no importa. Me alegra que estés aquí. Veo que te gustó el nuevo traje. Sabía que lucirías bien en él.

—Gracias por dejarme venir y por enviarme el escudo y el traje. Fue muy amable de tu parte Tony. Ambos significan mucho para mí 

—No es nada Steve. Tú eres siempre bienvenido aquí. Tú lo sabes. Además el escudo es tuyo. Nadie lo merece más que tú y el traje solo te queda a ti así que…

—De todas maneras te lo agradezco, no tenías obligación de hacerlo. 

—Claro que sí, aun te debo mucho después de lo que te hice.

—Tony, ambos cometimos errores, no solo tú. 

—Si, puede ser. Pero mis errores fueron más graves – dijo Tony con una expresión sombría.

—Necesitamos hablar de ello. De lo que pasó entre nosotros. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, lo que quieras.

En ese momento el elevador se volvió a abrir para dejar pasar a Natasha, Bruce y Clint. La alegría podía verse en sus rostros. 

—¡Steve!

Natasha corrió hacia él lanzándose a sus brazos. Steve la recibió con alegría devolviendo el abrazo con entusiasmo. 

—¡Natasha, qué alegría verte!

Las risas de ambos llenaron el ambiente. En su entusiasmo, Steve levantó del suelo a su amiga girando con ella hacia Tony. En ese momento vio el gesto dolido del ingeniero que miraba desconsolado la muestra de afecto entre los dos amigos. Esa mirada llena de tristeza lo hizo darse cuenta de lo afectado que realmente estaba Tony después de que él rechazara su contacto. Sin embargo, era algo que él no podía evitar, no había sido a propósito. Tal vez más adelante él sería capaz de aceptar el toque de Tony otra vez. Pero ese no era el momento.

Clint y Bruce se acercaron a la pareja y se sumaron al abrazo. 

—Te ves bien Steve. Parece que Asgard ha sido buena para ti amigo.

—Tienes que contarnos todo sobre Asgard. Hemos sabido que te han tratado muy bien.

—Si, Clint. Los asgardianos han sido muy generosos y amables conmigo. Me gustaría que ustedes pudieran ir algún día. Es una ciudad impresionante y su gente también.

—¿Vienes para quedarte Steve? – preguntó Natasha aún abrazada al costado del soldado.

—No, es solo una visita. Tengo unos temas que resolver y quería verlos a ustedes. Seguramente también deberé ir a Shield para hablar con Fury.

—Bueno, puedes contar con nosotros para lo que necesites Steve.

—¿Por qué Thor no vino contigo? Me imaginé que lo veríamos.

—Thor está ocupado con sus deberes como príncipe de Asgard. Pronto va a ser rey y tiene muchas obligaciones. Quería venir pero… creo que en esta ocasión era mejor que yo viniera solo.

—Es una lástima. Hemos extrañado a nuestro buen amigo. Su alegría hace falta por estos lados.

—Seguro que si – dijo Steve con un suspiro.

—Bueno - dijo Tony, que hasta ese momento se había quedado callado contemplando a los cuatro amigos - Qué les parece si bajamos a la sala común. Estaremos más cómodos adentro.

—Por supuesto. Vamos – dijo Natasha tomado la mano de Steve – Tenemos mucho que conversar.

En las siguientes horas Steve les contó de su bienvenida en Asgard y el entrenamiento que estuvo haciendo. También les habló de la ciudad y su gente. De los tres guerreros y Sif. Del cuarto que arregló para él la reina Frigga y del rey Odín. Incluso les habló de Loki y algo de lo que había sabido de él durante su juventud. Durante todo ese tiempo Tony estuvo callado observándolo sin hacer comentarios. Finalmente, cuando ya parecía que todo estaba dicho Tony le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Y Thor? No nos has dicho nada de él.

—Es cierto - dijo Natasha – Nos has hablado de todos menos de nuestro querido Thor. ¿Cómo te ha tratado él? ¿Es diferente de cómo es aquí? Siendo príncipe, me imagino que estar con él no debe ser tan fácil.

Steve no pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando pensó en Thor. La expresión de su rostro se suavizó y una hermosa sonrisa la iluminó. Todos lo notaron, especialmente Tony.

—Thor ha sido… el mejor amigo que se puede desear. Ha estado junto a mi todo este tiempo. Ayudándome a adaptarme. Acompañándome y pasando gran parte de su tiempo libre conmigo. La verdad es que él… él ha sido mucho más. Ha sido maravilloso.

—¡Huaw! Parece que ha sido muy especial ¿eh? – Dijo Clint en un tono burlón.

—Sí, lo ha sido – dijo Steve levantando la vista y sonriendo abiertamente.

—Me alegro por ti Steve – dijo Natasha – Thor es un gran hombre, te lo mereces.

—¿A qué te refieres Nat? – preguntó Bruce confundido.

—Se refiere a que al parecer Steve y Thor ahora son más que amigos. – El tono de voz de Tony sonó brusco y seco.

—¿Qué?... ¿Es cierto Steve?

—Si, es cierto. Hace algunos días, nos dimos cuenta de que entre nosotros hay mucho más que amistad.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. Solo pensar en Thor llenó su corazón de alegría y ternura. El tono de voz de Tony le dejó claro que la noticia no lo hacía muy feliz pero no pudo detener el calor que el recuerdo de su amado le estaba provocando.

—Yo lo sabía – dijo Tony parándose bruscamente - ¡Siempre lo supe!

—De qué hablas Tony - preguntó Steve

—Siempre supe que tenías sentimientos por Thor. Desde un principio Steve, incluso cuando estábamos juntos.

Steve se levantó y encaró a Tony.

—Eso no es cierto Tony. Cuando estábamos juntos yo solo tenía ojos para ti. Mi relación con Thor empezó en Asgard.

—Puede ser pero… ¿Crees que no sé que te atraía cuando lo conociste? 

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Tony. Antes de que tú y yo estuviéramos juntos. Y claro que lo encontraba atractivo, ¿Quién no? Pero eso no significa que estuviera enamorado de él.

—Eso es cierto. Thor es muy atractivo, incluso yo… 

—Cállate Clint – dijo Natasha pegándole en la cabeza

—Eso lo dices ahora pero yo siempre sentí que algo había entre ustedes. Thor siempre te miraba, siempre estaba a tu lado, siempre te tocaba más que a los demás. ¿Acaso no te dabas cuenta?

—Claro que no Tony, te equivocas. El nunca hizo nada inapropiado. Solo ahora sé que tenía sentimientos por mí. El me lo dijo, pero nunca trató de acercarse a mí de esa manera. Siempre respetó nuestra unión Tony. El es un hombre honorable. Solo después de que me dejaste y yo accedí a ir a Asgard él se permitió tener esperanza.

—¡Te dejé antes de que tú me dejaras a mi!

En ese momento todos se quedaron callados. Steve y Tony estaba parados frente a frente sin saber qué decir. Los tres amigos sentados se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al elevador.

—Creo que ustedes dos necesitan privacidad. – dijo Bruce

—Por favor no se maten ¿OK? – Dijo Natasha arrastrando a Clint del brazo. 

Cuando estuvieron solos Steve puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tony.

—¿Realmente creíste que yo iba a dejarte Tony?

Sin levantar la mirada Tony contestó con la voz quebrada.

—Siempre supe que yo no era suficiente para ti Steve. Estaba seguro de que algún día te ibas a dar cuenta y cuando lo hicieras ibas a dejarme o quedarte a mi lado por obligación.

—Eso no es cierto Tony. Siempre fuiste suficiente para mí. Eres el hombre más intrigante, inteligente y seductor que he conocido. De a poco fui conociéndote mejor y me di cuenta de que además de todo lo obvio, eres generoso y tierno. Eres un buen hombre Tony y yo estaba loco por ti. Nunca te hubiera dejado… ¡Eras mi mundo!

—Como siempre eres muy generoso conmigo. Te olvidas de que soy un borracho arrogante y egoísta. Nunca me conociste realmente Steve. Yo solo te mostré una parte de mí. En el fondo son un hombre vicioso… y yo… nunca quise contaminarte con eso.

—¿Te refieres al sexo?

—Si, entre otras cosas – una sonrisa amargada – Cuando trajiste a Bucky me di cuenta de que él me vio como realmente soy. El no estaba cegado como tú y supo… supo darme lo que necesitaba, además de una buena excusa para que me dejaras de una vez.

—Dios… ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada? Yo hubiera tratado de satisfacerte. Hubiera dejado de presionarte. ¿Por qué no confiaste en mi Tony?

—Porque estaba avergonzado. Toda mi vida mi padre se aseguró de hacerme entender que nunca sería perfecto como tú. Que nunca llenaría sus expectativas y cuando fuiste mío me di cuenta de que él tenía razón. 

—No me di cuenta de que estabas sufriendo tanto Tony. Fuiste un muy buen actor o yo fui demasiado estúpido como para verlo.

—No fuiste estúpido. Tú solo ves lo bueno de la gente. Especialmente si la amas.

—Entonces reconoces que yo si te amaba.

—Tal vez si, pero no podía durar mucho tiempo.

—Tony dime… ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué te faltó que buscaste a Bucky?

—No hiciste nada mal pero yo necesitaba más.

—Qué necesitabas. Dime. Porque realmente no lo entiendo. No recuerdo que alguna vez hayas quedado insatisfecho o triste, o que hayas pedido más. Teníamos sexo todos los días. Incluso varias veces al día y siempre llegabas al clímax. Siempre quedabas agotado y te veías feliz. ¿Tanto me mentiste Tony? ¿Esos recuerdos también son falsos?

—No, claro que no. El sexo contigo siempre fue fantástico. Siempre me gustó. Siempre me hiciste feliz. Pero el sexo con Bucky era lo que yo me merecía. No tu ternura sino su violencia y su desprecio.

—¡Dios Tony no! Cómo puedes pensar eso. Tienes una imagen distorsionada de ti mismo. Tú mereces ser amado Tony.

Steve sintió una avalancha de emociones. Pena por lo perdido que estaba su ex marido y rabia contra Howard que había hecho que su hijo se despreciara tanto. Lo abrazó con fuerza atrayéndolo hacia su pecho.

—Perdóname. Siento tanto no haberme dado cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando. Debí haber estado más atento. Debí haber tratado de entender. Debí haber luchado por ti…

—No me pidas perdón. Sabes que no fuiste tú el que hizo mal.

—No debí haber huido. Lo siento tanto Tony.

—Y ahora ya es muy tarde ¿verdad? Ahora estás con Thor.

—Lo siento Tony. Es cierto. Ahora estoy con él. Lo amo.

—Perdóname por haberte acusado. Sé que nunca me fuiste infiel. Sé que nunca te diste cuenta de su atracción por ti. Pero yo si lo vi. Desde el principio se notaba en su forma de mirarte, con admiración y con tristeza. 

—Nunca me di cuenta Tony. Yo solo tenía ojos para ti. Además él tenía una relación con Jane Foster. Thor y yo solo teníamos una buena amistad. 

—Pero ha pasado tan poco tiempo,. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que lo amas?

—Si, lo sé. Yo mismo me sorprendo. Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo pero realmente siento que lo amo. Me fui tan derrotado de la tierra Tony… yo toqué fondo y él me levantó con su ternura. No quiero hacerte sufrir con esto pero debo decirte la verdad. Thor se adueño de mi alma y de mi cuerpo y solo deseo volver a él.

—Claro, lo siento – dijo Tony separándose de Steve – Lo que hice no tiene perdón. Te dejé ir y perdí. 

—Lo siento Tony.

—Bueno, está bien. Después de todo vas a vivir mucho tiempo así, joven y bello. Si siguiéramos juntos tendías a tu lado un hombre decrépito en solo unos cuantos años más. Nunca hubo un “felices para siempre” para nosotros. 

—Yo hubiera estado a tu lado hasta el final Tony.

—Lo sé… Ahora lo sé.

 

\--- 0 ---

 

Eran las dos de la mañana y Steve no podía dormir. La conversación con Tony había sido muy intensa y estresante. En su mente Steve repasaba los momentos vividos tratando de entender los motivos de Tony y sus propios sentimientos. No había duda de que aún sentía cariño por el ingeniero, pero no era el amor apasionado que había sentido antes. Era el cariño que se siente por un amigo cercano, por un pariente, por un hermano. 

Su mente volvía una y otra vez hacia Thor. Su rostro, su voz, sus besos, su olor, su tierna sonrisa. Lo extrañaba con desesperación. Cerraba sus ojos y podía verlo, desnudo sobre su cama mirándolo con pasión. 

No pudo soportar más estar en la cama. Vistiendo solo los pantalones de su pijama subió al helipuerto. Se paró en medio de las marcas del Bifrost y miró hacia arriba.

—Creo que puedes escucharme Heimdall. Por favor, dile a Thor que lo extraño. Que lo amo. Solo estas horas sin él han sido un suplicio. Dile que me espere. Aún tengo cosas que hacer y no sé cuanto tiempo me va a tomar, pero dile… dile que me muero por estar a su lado, por tocarlo, por entregarme a él.

Con un suspiro se sentó en el suelo tapando su rostro con sus manos.

—Se que es un mensaje muy personal, pero creo que tú lo ves todo de todas maneras. Debes estar acostumbrado a ver demasiado. Dios, lo extraño tanto que duele.

Steve se levantó con un suspiro y volvió a mirar las estrellas.

—Creo que volveré a mis viejos hábitos. Unas cuantas horas en el gimnasio deberían agotarme. O al menos trataré. Gracias Heimdall. Hasta pronto.

 

\--- 0 ---

 

En Asgard, el sonrojo de Thor era un espectáculo digno de ver.

—¿Eso es todo Heimdall?

—Si mi príncipe, es todo.

—Gracias amigo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Thor – dijo Heimdall con una gran sonrisa.


	3. Solo una vez más

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es fácil lidiar con Tony. Especialmente en la ducha...

El ejercicio le estaba haciendo bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no gastaba energía de esa forma. Golpeando sacos de boxeo hasta el agotamiento y en cierta forma golpear algo era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Había hecho muchas cosas mal. Había estado ciego ante el sufrimiento de su esposo y era obvio que tampoco había entendido a Bucky. En su alegría de tener a su amigo de vuelta había dejado de lado todas las señales que le avisaban que algo no estaba bien. 

Mientras golpeaba con furia recordó la mirada vacía que mostraba Bucky cuando lo encontraba solo. Una mirada que cambiaba rápidamente al voltearse hacia él. Steve lo interpretaba como cansancio, tal vez tristeza, pero la sonrisa que su antiguo amigo le dirigía no lo dejaba seguir analizándolo y se entregaba gustoso a su renovada camaradería. Había sido muy egoísta. Steve necesitaba buscar a Bucky. No podía volver a Asgard sin antes hablar con su amigo, tal vez pedirle perdón, tal vez perdonarlo, tal vez solo abrazarlo.

—¿Volviendo a viejos hábitos?

Steve dio un salto al oír la voz de Tony, justo detrás de su espalda.

—¡Tony! – Dijo Steve volviéndose hacia el millonario - ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde'

—¡Hey! No olvides que yo soy el rey del trasnoche y el insomnio. Y créeme, en estos meses he sido el soberano absoluto.

—Bueno, algunas cosas no cambian. Recuerdo que yo solía venir a buscarte aquí o a tu taller casi todas las noches.

—Si, pero entonces el incentivo era muy interesante. Ir a la cama contigo era lejos el mejor panorama.

—Tony…

—Si, ya sé, no te preocupes. Pero los recuerdos aún son míos y aunque no te guste puedo recurrir a ellos cuando quiera. – cerrando los ojos, mordió sus labios y después los humedeció con su lengua, como rememorando un momento muy sexy. Sin abrir los ojos continuó hablando – Y ahí estás, wow, fuiste siempre tan receptivo, tan sexy y debo decirlo, muy dominante Cap.

—Tony… por favor…

—Si, si, lo siento… Pero tengo una duda ¿cómo lo haces con Thor? ¿Se deja mandonear en la cama como yo? La verdad no me imagino a ese tremendo dios rubio abriendo sus piernas y dejándote hacerle las cosas que me hacías a mi ¿O él te toma a ti Steve? Realmente me encantaría verte en esa posición. Ahora que lo pienso debí haberlo hecho mientras pude…

—Es mejor que me vaya Tony. – Recogiendo la ropa que había tirado al suelo, Steve se dirigió a la salida. Tony se acercó rápidamente a él y lo sujetó de uno de sus antebrazos.

—¡Hey, no te enojes! Tú me conoces, no puedo evitarlo. Mi cerebro tiene conexión directa con mi lengua y en momentos como este me cuesta controlarla.

—No es divertido Tony. Yo sé que la situación es incómoda pero realmente me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a tener una relación normal. De amigos o al menos de compañeros.

—Bueno, una relación normal conmigo incluye un cierto nivel de coqueteo. En algún momento de tu vida eso no te molestaba.

—Si, lo sé, pero creo que aún ninguno de los dos está listo para eso.

—Si es cierto, discúlpame. Por favor no te vayas. 

—Es tarde. Necesito dormir.

—Si, claro, yo también, pero antes… ¿Crees que podrías contarme algo de tu relación con Thor? No es solo por curiosidad, o tal vez hay algo de eso. Pero realmente me serviría saber en qué están. Tal vez me ayude a aceptarlo más fácilmente y seguir adelante.

—No creo que sea justo para Thor que te hable de nuestra intimidad. No veo la necesidad de ello. 

—Creo que lo haría más real para mí. Después de todo nunca te he visto con otra persona.

—Claro que no. Tú sabes que fuiste el primero.

—Vamos, dime algo. ¿Por favor?

—Nuestra relación está recién comenzando. Aún no…

—¿No han estado juntos?

—Si, pero no hemos… estado juntos de esa manera. Ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho antes así que lo estamos posponiendo. Hasta que ambos estemos más seguros.

—Wow, claro, era obvio. Los dos son dominantes. Les gusta estar arriba y tener el control… eso es sexy…

—Tony…

—Si, lo siento, pero lo es. Debes admitirlo. Será la primera vez para ambos ¿verdad? 

—Bueno, creo que sí – Steve no pudo evitar que su mente se llenara de imágenes de Thor. El amor y el deseo se vieron claramente en su rostro.

—Tu cara lo dice todo Steve.

—Diablos Tony… Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—Esta bien vete. Pero aún tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Tenemos varias conversaciones pendientes. Quiero que me cuentes de Bucky.

—Está bien, lo justo es justo.

—Buenas noches Tony.

—No Steve, son buenos días. Ya son las 5 de la mañana.

 

\--- 0 ---

 

Steve decidió dormir un par de horas antes de iniciar el día, sin embargo el cansancio lo dominó y terminó despertando a las once de la mañana sobresaltado. Por un momento desconoció donde se encontraba ya que el cuarto que antes había sido suyo había sido completamente renovado. Pronto recordó todo y como nadie había ido a golpear a su puerta hasta esa hora se relajó y se dirigió a la ducha.

Los baños de la torre eran magníficos. La ducha era inmensa, tal como le gustaba a Tony, y con muchos chorros de agua que masajeaban perfectamente el cuerpo. Steve aprovechó de relajarse bajo el agua tibia pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior. No había sido tan terrible como había imaginado. Tal vez era porque Thor llenaba su pensamiento y los acontecimientos de divorcio ya no le hacían tanto daño.

Dejó que su mente se inundara de imágenes de Thor cuando estuvieron juntos en la ducha. Recordó la mirada de deseo del dios cuando se arrodilló frente a él y lo tomó con su boca. Recordó el hermoso cuerpo y las cálidas manos recorriéndole con reverencia. Recordó y añoró cada beso y cada quejido que salió de esa dulce boca. No detuvo su mano cuando ésta bajó lentamente hasta su duro miembro. Mientras masajeaba revivió en su mente la tibia y curiosa lengua que lo recorrió aquel día. No tuvo energía para contener los quejidos que salieron de su boca.

—¿Necesitas ayuda Steve?

—¡Tony! 

Steve se volvió hacia el ingeniero que había entrado a la ducha con la ropa puesta. El agua ya la había mojado completamente haciendo que la delicada tela de la polera que vestía se apegara a su piel revelando el esculpido pecho.

—Tú sabes que soy el mejor Steve. Déjame ayudarte…

Tony se acercó más y puso su mano en el pecho del soldado. Steve lo sujetó de la muñeca manteniéndolo alejado.

—Tony, no… ¡Por favor vete!

—Yo sé que lo quieres Steve, te estoy viendo.

La erección de Steve no había disminuido en absoluto. Ambos sabían que una vez que él tenía una erección solo acababa con un orgasmo o después de al menos unos cuantos minutos sin estímulos. Una ventaja del suero que antes Tony había sabido disfrutar.

—Por qué haces esto Tony. Sabes que yo amo a Thor. No le sería infiel por nada ni por nadie.

—Ayer me dijiste que aún no han hecho el amor. Sé como te debes estar sintiendo. Solo quiero ayudarte. Cómo amigo Steve, por favor déjame tocarte, me muero por tocarte…

—No Tony, lo siento, no puedo.

—No puedes, pero si quieres. No puedes negarte a lo que tu cuerpo quiere Steve.

Tony se acercó aún más poniendo su mano sobre su erguido pene masajeándolo como había hecho miles de veces antes.Apoyando su cabeza en el húmedo pecho del soldado.

—Tony… no… por favor no me hagas herirte…

—Vas a tener que hacerlo, porque no te voy a dejar. 

—Tony…

Steve puso una mano sobre el hombro de Tony alejándolo de su cuerpo y con la otra levantó su barbilla para obligarlo a sostener su mirada.

—Tony, por favor suéltame – El tono de voz de Steve era calmado, suave y absolutamente triste. En sus ojos se podía ver el dolor y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para contenerse – No es solo que no pueda. No quiero. Por favor respétame.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron por algunos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos dijera más. La mano de Tony se detuvo y finalmente, con un suspiro, lo soltó.

—Maltita sea, ¡Lo siento Steve, soy un imbécil!

Tony bajó la vista y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. 

—Perdóname. No debí… debo irme…

Steve lo sujetó de los hombros y lo acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Los brazos del ingeniero se aferraron suavemente a la desnuda espalda.

—Lo siento Tony, pero no puedo darte lo que quieres. Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo siento, créeme.

—Esta bien, lo sé… Pero tenía que tratar. Perdóname.

—Olvidemos que esto pasó ¿Está bien? No quiero volver a perderte como amigo Tony. Al menos démonos eso.

—Claro Cap. Por supuesto. 

Ambos hombres siguieron abrazados por un momento en medio de la ducha. 

—Señores – La voz de Jarvis los sobresaltó a ambos

—Si Jarvis, dime.

—Señor, ¿Tal vez sería mejor cerrar el agua?

—Si, Jarvis, por favor hazlo. Ya vamos a salir de la ducha… 

—Por supuesto capitán. Además, debo informarles que en la cocina está disponible el desayuno y el almuerzo.

—Gracias Jarvis – dijo Tony saliendo de la ducha y acercándole una toalla a Steve.

—Es un placer señor.

Ambos hombres se miraron y después empezaron a reír.

—Bueno, si no quieres nada conmigo no creo que sea buena idea abrazarme desnudo, ¿No te parece?

—Es tu culpa por meterte en mi ducha Stark

—Excusas, excusas…

—Creo que necesitas un cambio de ropa.

—Si, me voy a mi cuarto. ¿Te veo en la cocina?

—Si Tony. Nos vemos abajo.


	4. Amor que duele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Tony hablan sobre Bucky. Lo que Tony tiene que decir no es fácil pero solo la verdad les permitirá seguir adelante.

Cuando Steve bajó a la sala común encontró a Tony sentado junto a la mesa tomando café. Ninguno de los otros vengadores estaba a la vista. 

—Hola Tony. ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Creo que salieron temprano. Hay mucha comida. Jarvis ordeno tus platos favoritos para el almuerzo. Parece que quiere complacerte.

—Es cierto señor. Es un placer volver a atender al capitán.

—Gracias Jarvis. La verdad es que sería muy bueno tener a alguien como tú en Asgard.

—Muchas gracias capitán. Me encantaría poder acompañarlo alguna vez. La sociedad de Asgard debe ser muy interesante.

—Lo es Jarvis. Tal vez algún día Tony te deje ir conmigo.

—¡Hey! Me siento ofendido aquí, yo pensé que amabas más a mi J.

—Usted es el amor de mi vida señor – Increíblemente el tono de voz de Jarvis había sonado irónico.

—Si claro, traidor. En todo caso, sería una muy buena idea si mando una versión de Jarvis contigo. Talvez podríamos ver la forma de mantenernos comunicados.

—Realmente me encantaría Tony y creo que para Jarvis sería un buen aprendizaje.

—Genial tengo un nuevo proyecto. – dijo Tony sonriendo.

El tono de la conversación había sido tan casual, alegre y fluido que Steve sintió que tal vez las cosas con Tony podían volver a la normalidad después de todo. Sin embargo sabía que aún había temas complicados que conversar.

—Tony… 

—Qué pasa.

—Me gustaría preguntarte acerca de Bucky. – La expresión en el rostro de Tony cambió de inmediato – Si tú no quieres no hay problema, puedo esperar a hablar con él, pero me gustaría conocer tú parte de la historia. Si no te molesta.

—No, claro que no. No es una historia muy alegre en todo caso.

—¿No lo es?

—No. Pero ven, comamos algo primero. Debes estar hambriento.

—Si gracias.

Después de un rato ambos hombres se encontraban ya saciados, sentados juntos en uno de los cómodos sofás de la sala común. Tony se había quitado los zapatos y se había acurrucado en uno de los extremos del sofá abrazado a sus piernas, como si quisiera protegerse a si mismo.

—Cuando supe que el soldado de invierno era tu antiguo amigo me asusté mucho Steve. Yo sabía lo importante que él había sido para ti en el pasado y pensé que si lograbas hacerlo recuperar su memoria mi relación contigo ya estaba condenada.

—Eso nunca fue cierto, lo sabes ahora ¿verdad?

—Si, después de todo estoy empezando a creerlo. Pero entonces sentí pánico. Ya no era mi propia estupidez la que me iba a hacer perderte, sino tu amigo, el perfecto compañero. El tipo que había crecido contigo, el héroe de guerra y más encima ahora era víctima de Hydra. Tú le diste toda tu atención y yo me sentí perdido.

—Tenía que hacerlo Tony, tú lo sabes. Hubieras hecho lo mismo por Rhodey.

—Si, es cierto, pero yo no me caracterizo por ser razonable respecto a ti. Los celos y el miedo me paralizaron. 

—Lo siento Tony.

—Si lo sé. No necesitas decirlo nuevamente. Solo déjame contarte todo ¿OK?

—Si… claro.

—Cuando volviste a casa con él fue aún peor. Además de toda la historia que compartían y el drama que los estaba manteniendo unidos en ese momento el hombre era… ¡Dios! Tú sabes como es él… es jodidamente atractivo, joven, fuerte, esos ojos... ¡Esa boca! Pensé… ¿qué mierda puedo hacer para competir con él? Veía la forma en que lo mirabas. Tú me aseguras ahora que no sentías nada por él pero tus ojos decían otra cosa. Y él… sus ojos te seguía cada vez que te alejabas. Tú no parecías darte cuenta pero te devoraba con la mirada, incluso su expresión cambiaba cuando no lo estabas mirando.

—Tony yo…

—No digas nada por favor… después… - Steve solo asintió – Yo estaba celoso. No sé si recuerdas, pero en esos días quise que me hicieras el amor más seguido, cada vez que estábamos solos aunque eran pocos momentos. Tú estabas siempre con él y yo necesitaba sentir que aún eras mío. Te veías feliz conmigo pero pronto me dejabas por él. Tenían que ir al psicólogo, o a Shield, o estaba deprimido. Siempre había algo que te alejaba de mí. Cuando te reclamé por ello empezaste a tratar de un unirnos. Extrañamente fuiste tú el que hizo que me fijara más en él.

—Nunca pasó por mi cabeza que podría pasar algo entre ustedes.

—Lo sé. Hasta ese momento tampoco yo lo pensé. La cosa es que al empezar a pasar tiempo con él me di cuenta de que no estaba todo bien. Además de los obvios problemas con su memoria y la culpa que lo dominaba había algo más. Cuando él tornó su atención hacia mí me di cuenta. El y yo sentíamos lo mismo. Ninguno de los dos te merecía Steve. Ambos lo sabíamos. En su miraba había deseo y culpa. El tenía tanto miedo de perderte como yo y al mismo tiempo estaba celoso de mí… ¡de mí! Por un momento sentí que él podía leerme por completo y me sentí expuesto. Pronto empezó a tornar su atención hacia mí. Cuando nos dejabas solos hablaba como nunca lo había escuchado antes, pero su tono no era el mismo que usaba contigo, era… seductor, misterioso. Al principio me sentí alagado-El tipo que estaba robando mi vida se estaba interesando en mí y pensé que podría tomar ventaja de ello. Si coqueteaba con él tal vez podría alejarlo de ti. Sé que suena estúpido, y realmente lo fue, pero en esos momentos creo que estaba idiotizado por los celos. Increíblemente fue muy receptivo a mis coqueteos. Tal vez demasiado rápido. Debí haberlo sospechado. Entre tú y yo hay un mundo de diferencia y él ¿Estaba olvidándote por mi? 

—No hay nada de increíble en eso, tú eres fantástico. Yo te amé como loco Tony. Además entre él y yo nunca hubo más que amistad. Nunca mostró interés en mí como hombre.

—Mierda, sé que me amaste… ¡fui tan imbécil! Pero te equivocas. Bucky me dijo que te amaba, que siempre te había amado incluso desde que eran niños, pero nunca te lo dijo.

—Eso es imposible Tony, pasamos años viviendo juntos y él nunca hizo nada… ¿Cuándo te lo dijo? 

—Una vez que estábamos en nuestra cama. Le gustaba tener sexo conmigo allí porque estaba rodeado de tu aroma Steve. Le gustaba hundir mi cara en tu almohada mientras… mientas me penetraba y decía palabras sucias a mi oído.

Steve no puso evitar sentir dolor ante esa declaración tan cruda. Se levantó del sofá y caminó por la sala sujetando la parte posterior de su cuello como si necesitara hacer algo con sus manos.

—Maldita sea Tony… mierda…

—Siento decírtelo así pero es la verdad.

—No... no debería afectarme ahora… solo… déjame calmarme… - Steve no sabía qué le dolía más, el pensar en Tony en su cama con Bucky o el hecho de que su amigo lo halla amado por tanto tiempo, sin haberle dicho y al mismo tiempo que haya sido capaz de traicionarlo así. Era demasiada información en una sola frase.

Steve dio vueltas por el salón por un rato. Su corazón se había apretado y unas cuantas lágrimas se habían dejado ver en el borde de sus ojos. Por un momento de volvió hacia el gran ventanal que tenía una vista increíble de la ciudad pero Steve cerró sus ojos y trató de contener su pena respirando lentamente. Tenía que seguir escuchando a Tony. Después tendría que lidiar con sus sentimientos. Cuando estuviera solo. Ya más calmado. Secando sus lágrimas, se volvió a sentar.

—Sigue Tony, necesito oírte.

—Está bien. Pero debes saber que no te va a gustar lo que vas a escuchar.

—Lo sé.

—Pronto empezamos un coqueteo mutuo muy intenso. Perdí el control. Era una profecía auto cumplida. Yo, que tenía tanto miedo de perderte estaba haciendo justo eso, como siempre, arruinándolo todo. La primera vez que él me besó fue increíble. Él era tan diferente a ti Steve, tú eras ternura y amor, él era lujuria y pasión. En sus ojos podía ver deseo, era obvio, pero al mismo tiempo había una furia incontenible y odio. No sé si por mi o por él mismo. Cuando tuvimos sexo me sentí extrañamente liberado. Ya había pasado. Ya había arruinado nuestro matrimonio. Ya todo iba a acabar entre nosotros y la angustia que había sentido por tanto tiempo iba a terminar. 

—¿Estas diciendo que no había pasión entre nosotros Tony? Te escucho y no sé qué pensar… 

—No Steve, no es eso. Era diferente, salvaje… Bucky me hizo cosas que solo había imaginado en mis más locas fantasías. No era gentil en absoluto. Me sentí usado. Me sentí como una puta barata en sus manos y al mismo tiempo me liberó. Era como si todo lo malo que pensaba de mi mismo se estaba haciendo realidad y eso me quitó un peso de encima. Ya no podía caer más bajo. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien. Esas cosas me las estaba haciendo tu amigo, el héroe, el hombre que tu admirabas y amabas. Ya no estaba solo. No era el único con esos deseos y se sintió bien.

Steve se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras extraños sonidos salían de su garganta. Tony se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. Steve se apartó de inmediato con un salto.

—¡No!... no me toques Tony… No puedo…

—Lo siento Steve. Te dije que no sería placentero escucharme.

—Maldita sea Tony… me siento tan imbécil. No sé que estaba yo haciendo mientras todo eso pasaba. Siempre pensé que éramos felices. Te amaba con locura Tony y te hacia el amor con toda mi alma y mi pasión. Es cierto que me contenía. Siempre me dio miedo herirte. Mi fuerza es demasiada y temía perder el control pero yo te lo daba todo y aun así no fue suficiente. 

—No fue tu culpa Steve. Era yo el que necesitaba otras cosas.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo Tony? Si te hacia tanto daño. Si mi amor te hacia sentir tan mal ¿Por qué mierda te casaste conmigo?

—Me casé contigo porque te amaba y aun te amo. Yo sé que fui un imbécil. Dejé que mis traumas se metieran en mi vida y me hice daño a mi mismo. No creí en la felicidad que estaba viviendo. No creí merecerla e hice todo para arruinarla. Bucky fue solo el arma que usé para matar nuestro matrimonio. Lo siento tanto Steve y me duele lo que te estoy haciendo sufrir ahora pero tenía que decírtelo. Si vamos a volver a ser amigos, bueno...si vamos a tratar de ser amigos no puedo ocultarte nada.

—Duele como un demonio Tony y me da terror… tengo miedo de mi mismo.

—Tú no hiciste nada.

—Exactamente. No hice nada. Fui un maldito ciego. No supe amarte como tú necesitabas. No supe amar a Bucky y ahora el hombre más maravilloso del mundo dice que me ama y no sé si lo merezco. No sé si seré capaz de darle lo que necesita. Me siento tan perdido… Siento que hubiera sido mejor haberme quedado bajo el hielo… Tú y Bucky habrían estado mejor sin mi y Thor… 

—Dios Steve, no... escúchame… - Tony se acercó al soldado y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Esta vez Steve no se movió - Bucky pudo recordar quién era solo por ti. Solo cuando vio tu rostro, cuando le hablaste, pudo romper décadas de acondicionamiento. Y yo... nunca fui tan feliz como cuando me amaste, a pesar de toda mi porquería, me hiciste feliz.

—Lo que pasó me demuestra lo contrario. Thor podría tener a alguien mejor a su lado. Hay un universo de gente que sería mejor para él que yo.

—No Steve, ¡lo siento tanto! Es mi culpa que te sientas así. No era mi intención. Tú eres maravilloso. Yo soy el que está jodido. Thor no podría encontrar alguien mejor que tú. El es un dios por todos los cielos, al menos confía en su buen juicio. Ha vivido miles de años y es a ti a quien quiere. ¿Acaso crees que él no ha recorrido el universo buscando a quien amar? Por favor no dejes que mi estupidez arruine tu oportunidad de ser feliz. No me lo perdonaría nunca. Fuiste lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado pero no pude aceptarlo. Me odiaba tanto a mi mismo que no pude creer que alguien como tú me podía amar.

—Esas son solo palabras Tony. La verdad es que te hice daño a ti y a Bucky, amándolos de la forma estúpida que lo hice. Me inventé una historia de cada uno y traté de hacerlos encajar en ella dañándoles en el camino.

—Tú no me hiciste daño, me diste la oportunidad de tener una vida perfecta y yo en mi ceguera te dejé ir y de la peor manera. Y Bucky... a él le dieron vuelta el alma. Lo torturaron, le borraron su mente y pusieron un asesino adentro… lo único que lo pudo traer de vuelta fuiste tú. Sin ti él aún sería el soldado del invierno. Aún estaría matando gente inocente por Hydra. Cuando te fuiste, cuando dejaste el planeta por nuestra traición, él no pudo seguir fingiendo conmigo. 

—¿De qué hablas?.

—La verdad es que él nunca me quiso Steve. Estoy casi seguro de que él aún no estaba totalmente recuperado cuando pasó todo esto. Después de que te fuiste muchas veces él tenía lagunas mentales. Se quedaba callado e inexpresivo mirando a la nada. A veces volvía a mi lleno de rabia y lujuria pero en otras ocasiones solo lloraba y se encerraba en el cuarto por horas. Después de que te fuiste nunca fue lo mismo. Nunca tuvimos una verdadera relación. Antes habían sido solo momentos robados. Cuando estábamos solos, sabiendo que tú llegarías pronto. Era solo lujuria y evasión de la realidad, pero cuando llegabas él se transformaba. Al principio pensé que era su forma de disimular, pero después me di cuenta de que su comportamiento era siempre errático.

—¿Qué pasó con él? ¿Cómo está ahora? ¿Dónde está?

—Después de que te fuiste a Asgard me dijo que se iba a quedar en Shield por un tiempo, solo para calmar el ambiente. Ni siquiera me besó para despedirse. Después de un largo tiempo tratando de comunicarme con él me rendí. Era obvio que no estaba interesado en seguir conmigo. Al poco tiempo me mandó un mensaje diciendo que lo sentía pero que no podía volver a la torre. Me dijo que lo nuestro había sido un error y que solo nos veríamos si había alguna emergencia. Nunca más se ha comunicado conmigo.

—Lo siento Tony.

—Ha tomado misión tras misión. La mayoría solo. Algunas con Natasha y Clint. Ninguna conmigo. Todas exitosas. Pareciera que está concentrado solo en su labor de Capitán América. Fury está feliz. Ahora está en una misión. Al menos he tratado de mantenerme informado entrando a la red de Shield. 

—Necesito encontrarlo, hablar con él, pedirle perdón…

—Steve, no eres tú el que debe pedir perdón. He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar todo lo que pasó y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas. La más importante de ellas es que tú no te merecías lo que te hicimos. Tú, más que nadie, merece ser feliz Steve. Tú más que nadie no tiene culpa en todo esto.

—Yo no lo siento así Tony.

—Por favor créeme. Tienes que darle la oportunidad a Thor. ¿Acaso no confías en él? ¿No crees que sea un hombre inteligente, que tiene más experiencia que tú y yo en la vida?

—Es cierto pero tengo tanto miedo… Sé que lo amo, pero no quiero hacerle daño como a ti y a Bucky.

—Créeme que no le vas a hacer daño. Habla con él y verás.

—Lo extraño tanto... Me siento tan perdido ahora.

—Ven acá – dijo Tony rodeándolo nuevamente con sus brazos – Todo va a salir bien Steve, créeme.

Ambos hombres permanecieron abrazados mientras algunas lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Steve. Tony se sentía abrumado al darse cuenta del tremendo daño que le había causado. Si bien es cierto su propia vida no había sido en absoluto fácil se daba cuenta de que su traición había llenado de dudas al soldado. El amor que había recibido de él había sido puro y maravilloso y en ese momento Steve estaba dudando de su capacidad de amar. Tony nunca se iba a perdonar a si mismo si Steve perdía esa nueva oportunidad de ser feliz. Tenía que hacer algo.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Steve se calmó. Mientras Tony se levantaba para ofrecerle un trago las puertas del elevador se abrieron para dejar salir a un acelerado Fury acompañado de Natasha.

—Hey Nick, tanto tiempo sin verte. ¿A qué se debe esta inesperada visita? ¿No pudiste esperar para ver a nuestro buen capitán?

—Silencio Stark. Esto es serio - Steve se levantó de inmediato ofreciendo su mano.

—Gusto de verlo comandante. Esperaba poder visitarlo uno de estos días. Buenos días Natasha.

—El gusto es mío Steve. Me gustaría que hubiera sido en mejores circunstancias pero nos enfrentamos a una situación complicada.

—Qué sucede Nick ¿Necesitas a los vengadores? 

—Los necesitamos a todos ustedes Stark, especialmente a Steve.

—Claro, estoy para servirles. ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Barnes. Estaba en una misión muy delicada y hace cinco días perdimos contacto con él.

—¿Cinco días? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron antes? – dijo Tony irritado

—No es la primera vez que pasa. Confiábamos en que podría recuperarse pero esta mañana recibimos un mensaje. – dijo Natasha con voz calmada.

Natasha sacó un teléfono de su bolsillo y lo acercó a Steve y Tony. Era una imagen donde se veía una mesa de hospital con un hombre amarrado encima. Natasha inició el video. Un hombre vestido con una bata blanca se acercó al hombre tapando la visión de la cámara. Pocos segundos después se escucharon gritos desgarradores. Steve reconoció de inmediato la voz de su amigo.

—Dios, Bucky… 

Los gritos siguieron unos segundos más hasta que un rostro encapuchado apareció en pantalla.

“Si quieren de vuelta a su capitán, deben traernos una muestra de sangre del verdadero Capitán América. Si intentan engañarnos solo encontrarán los pedazos de este payaso diseminados por Nueva York… solo los que queden después de que acabemos con él. Las instrucciones ya fueron enviadas. Tienen un día.”

—¿Saben dónde está? – preguntó Tony

—No estamos seguros pero creemos que está en un viejo refugio de Hydra en Alemania. Solo lo encontramos hoy gracias a un dispositivo instalado en el muñón de Barnes. Había dejado de funcionar pero esta mañana volvió a aparecer en los monitores.

—¿Cuando partimos? – Dijo Steve con determinación.

—Ahora. Tenemos toda la información en el quinjet que nos espera en el helipuerto. 

—Ok, solo espérenme un minuto. Iré a buscar mi uniforme y mi escudo.

—Esta bien, nos vemos arriba. Jarvis prepara el Mark 42.

—¿Esa seguro señor? 

—Si Jarvis, esta vez necesitamos la sorpresa.

—Como usted diga señor.


End file.
